


Mama Bear

by padaleksi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x02, Alternate Universe, Benny is very much alive thank you, M/M, Mary is a bamf and takes no shit what so ever, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleksi/pseuds/padaleksi
Summary: Benny's first meeting with his potential future mother-in-law is not exactly ideal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a lovely prompt from tumblr user doilycoffin, regarding how Benny (who is conveniently alive, obviously) would meet Mary. Thanks a bunch for the prompt!

Benny’s pretty much running on fumes when he finally reaches the bunker.

Hell, few days ago Dean had been dead, Cas had been god knows where, and the only thing left of Sam was a trail of blood leading to _bumfuck nowhere_ – and to top it off, the morons didn’t _contact him_ before they’d already _found_ Sam.

He’d go yell at them both, but right now Sam’s his priority. He doesn’t know what to expect when he reaches Sam’s door; blood, injuries, trauma, fucking _coma_ –

What he’s _not_ prepared for, however, is to be stopped at the door by a gun aimed at his head, a trained finger resting firmly on the trigger. Now, the bullet might not kill him, but that doesn’t mean it won’t hurt like a bitch.

The woman behind the gun is blonde, with eyes colder than the grave and it’s not exactly hard to connect the dots – Dean’s muttered _(profanity filled)_ explanation of a blonde, British bitch is enough to make his blood boil and his fangs itch madly. So _this_ is the bastard that _had the nerve_ to lay her filthy hands on Sam?

His lets out a low growl, and the woman’s eyes widen as they dart down to his fangs _(that appeared at record speed, he may smugly add)._ Benny can feel a smirk tugging at his lips, can feel the raw satisfaction at the thought of this bitch fearing him _(not so strong and mighty now, is she_?), and his fingers are itching to close around her throat –

Without missing a beat, the woman lowers the gun and abruptly shoots him in the leg.

Benny lets out a howl _(okay, did **not** expect a leg shot)_ , and as his knee buckles he can see the a flash of silver as she rips out a knife, and _Jesus_ , is she actually going to try to decapitate him with a fucking _pen knife_ –

There’re some muffled thuds from Sam’s room, before the tall hunter barges through the door with wild eyes and wilder hair and a gun cocked and aimed at them both.

“Whoa, whoa, it’s okay!” he cries out, dropping his gun and surging forward to step between Benny and the gun which, okay, _not_ okay, Sam.

“It’s a vampire, Sam,” she warns tensely. The gun and knife are both carefully aimed away from Sam, but she’s obviously more than ready to put them to use again at any given moment.

“I know, it’s okay, he’s my…” Sam hesitates briefly, “friend.”

“You’re friends with a vampire?” the woman _(whom Benny slowly realizes that ah **shit** , she’s sure as hell not British) _echoes, sounding impressively skeptical.

“ ** _Sammy!_** ” a new, frantic voice joins in, followed by the sound of feet thundering against the floor.

“It’s okay,” Sam repeats tiredly as Dean skids to a halt in front of them, eyes roaming over both Sam and the woman before finally settling on Benny and his bloody mess of a leg.

“Sure looks okay,” Dean agrees, sounding just as skeptical as the woman.

“I’m having a feeling I’m missing something,” Benny groans and tentatively tries to put some weight on his damaged leg – ah, nope, okay, not yet, and before he knows it Sam’s suddenly there to keep him standing. Benny eyes the _not_ British woman and wishes they’d just skip the introductions; Sam’s been missing for **days** , and from what he’s gathered from Dean it hadn’t been pretty. He needs to check up on Sam like, _yesterday_ , not stand here and get shot and then exchange pleasantries.

“Yeah,” Sam mutters, dragging a hand across his face and tired eyes, and clears his throat. “Benny, this is Mary. Um. Mary as in our _mom_. Mom, this is Benny who, _yes_ , is a vampire but still a friend.”

“It’s like Twilight, minus the sparkling,” Dean supplies helpfully.

Benny regards Mary with about as much distrust as she’s eyeing him with.

“Right,” they both agree doubtfully.

**oOo**

There’s no love lost between the two of them, and Benny wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up missing his head one beautiful day in the near future. He is, however, prepared to play nice today – now that he’s had a chance to actually fucking make sure that Sam’s _(mostly)_ okay _(at least somewhat),_ and not about to bleed to death.

“So,” Mary begins as they finally manage to corner each other in the kitchen. “You and Sam.”

Benny raises an eyebrow, mildly surprised that Sam had bothered to tell her already. He can’t imagine himself telling his long-dead parent that he’s dating a bloodsucking vampire – much less if said parent happens to be a _hunter_.

“Yep,” he answers warily.

 “I won’t bring this up with Sam – not yet,” she says coldly, dropping the slight pretense of friendliness. “God knows I’m in no position to judge or reprimand any of my boys. But you, on the other hand? You’re someone I’ll be keeping my eyes on.”

Benny chuckles. “Lady, rest assured knowing that your oldest has already proceeded to give me the shovel talk. I’ve been very thoroughly informed of the consequences if I harm so much as a hair on Sam’s head.”

Mary’s eyes don’t waver. “Then take every threat Dean’s ever given you, and multiply them tenfold. Shovel talk or not, Dean’s a friend of yours. Me, on the other hand? No such limitations. I don’t have any reason to trust you, and I sure as _hell_ don’t have any reason not to send your ass on a one-way trip straight down to hell.”

“Will do,” Benny agrees slowly, slightly dipping his head towards her. He knows how to pick his battles, and a battle with his potential future mother-in-law is not to be picked.

Thing is, he doesn’t doubt a word coming out of her mouth. This isn’t empty threats rolling out of cocky mouths; this is a hunter, more than capable of spilling blood. This is a **mother** , and she’s ruthless.

_(Funny how Benny had always assumed that Sam had inherited his gentle nature from his mother, of all people.)_


End file.
